I Remember You
by Casey the Human
Summary: Ice Queen visits Marshall Lee to ask for help in creating a song to attract princes, but Marshall Lee struggles to deal emotionally with her presence. GENDERSWAP VERSION OF 'I REMEMBER YOU'. R&R.


its currently three am, and i've spent my night sobbing over Simon and Marcy. So why not genderswap stuff?

i don't think i'll do the full episode, just the middle-ish, to the end.

warnings: implied marball, but you can barley tell.

* * *

"Heeeelloooo! Anybody hooome?" the high-pitched voice, that Marshall Lee soon recognized as the Ice Queen, was flying towards his cave with...a drum set on her back? Marshall Lee had to blink a few times to understand what was happening.

"No..." the half-vampire shook his head, back and forth for a moment, as he set his axe-bass on the couch, and floated slowly to his door, then fastly out it, "What are you doing here?! I told you I don't want you around me, you crazy old lady!"

"Yeah I know!" Ice Queen raised her hands, shaking them in front of her, "But I was hoping you could help me write a song to pick up on some prince action." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm not helping you predator on dudes!" Marshall Lee felt his face getting hot, thinking the old lady was out of her mind for even thinking something like that.

"Come oooon!" She whined, with pleading eyes, "We could be a rock duo!" she said excitedly, walking closer to Marshall Lee, "I'll even split the fans with you! I'll get the princes, and you'll get...whatever you like! Sounds good, huh? Yeah, I think it does!"

Marshall Lee scoffed under his breath, crossing his arms, and looking away from the ice woman. He looked back and stared at her for a moment, and let his mouth gape slightly as she floated over him, and into his house. "Goddammit." he muttered under his breath, floating into his house, after the Ice Queen.

"Hey! Get out of here! I told you, you crazy lady, I don't want you around me!" Marshall Lee stood in the door frame, with a furious glare pointed at the ice lady, who only looked up and gulped.

"Eh, wait!" She pleaded, "Just let me play you what I've written so far!" she clapped her hands together, and smiled. She started to untie the drum set from her back, which fell with a crash, "Opf, darn it." she mumbled, trying to fix the drumset, but another instrument was next, "The tangles...and the chords...eh." she huffed, throwing and picking up instruments, "Sometimes this happens when you fly...the tangles are hard!" she stopped mumbling, as she sat down on the floor, and tried to untangle the chords, by using her feet, ultimately getting tangled in herself.

Marshall Lee stared down at her, watching her with no sign of curiosity, or care. He really didn't know whether to feel bad for the queen, or sorry. He blinked a few more times, sighing softly, as he crossed his arms. He watched as she failed, and fell back, completely tangled.

"Uh oh, Ice Queen's in trouble." she flapped her arms around, Marshall Lee's face softened, deciding to feel sorry for the queen, "You know what? I'll just hum it for you! Hmmm hummm hmmm." she started, "Is that good?"

The door swung open; both Marshall Lee and Ice Queen looked to it;

"Ice Queen!" Fionna and Cake said coldly, slamming through the door way, both wearing match scowls, "Wha?" they both said.

"Oh, you got 'er." Cake flattened, as the two adventurers saw the tangled up Ice Queen.

"Uh, good job, Marshall Lee." Fionna nodded, putting her hands on her hips, as she stared at the tangled up icy queen.

Cake walked over to the Ice Queen, "Your constant harassment to the male gender makes me siiiick!" she glared, picking the queen up.

The two adventurers proceeded to walk towards the door, in plans of putting the Ice Queen back where she belonged; her palace. "Nah, she can stay." Marshall Lee raised his hand, making both adventurers look back at him as if he was crazy.

"What?!"

"Yeah, what!?" Ice Queen followed.

"Yeah, its cool, we're working on a song together." Marshall Lee shrugged, as Cake threw Ice Queen into his arms.

"You sure you don't want us to...?" Fionna clacked her fists togehter.

"No, its okay, you guys can go." Marshall Lee shrugged, mellowly.

Fionna and Cake awkwardly started walking out, "Okay...Guess we'll see you...then." Fionna said, slightly suspicious.

"Bye." the human and cat said, as they made their exit.

The Ice Queen laughed softly, "You know, I kinda like being tied up in these chords, kind of freak-aye."

Marshall Lee dropped her.

"So what kind of song are we playing?" he sighed, turning on the electro-keyboard.

"Just use these as a template." she pulled some papers from her gown, and threw them on the keyboard. Marshall Lee picked one up, it was sopping wet.

"Okay..." he nodded, awkwardly, as he started to play.

"Yeah thats good! Keep playing that!" Ice Queen nodded,

Ice Queen walked over to the center of the room, and started to sing;

_"Slime Prince, you're alright!_  
_Flame Prince, you're okay._  
_Wildberry Prince could be better._  
_All of the princes are pretty alright, but..._

_Oh, Gumball!_  
_You look like a lot of fun!_  
_I'm right outside!_  
_And that is how I know."_

Marshall Lee turned to look at Ice Queen, and couldn't fight back the small glare he had on hid face, pointed towards her, but he just shook his head, getting a few stray thought way from it, as he continued playing, and listen to the Ice Queen's lyrics.

_"Hey, princes, did you get my text,_  
_With a picture of my awesome gun-show?_  
_I'm also working on my pecs!_  
_If you like, I'll send ya a picture of that, too._

_Oh Gumball, I really need someone_  
_Or anyone, pretty much anyone..._  
_I'm so alone! Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me!?_  
_Anybody? Anybody? Anybody!"_

Marshall Lee awkwardly looked at him, when he started talking about Gumball again. He breathed out, _what a crazy old lady,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head, and letting his eyes fall down to the keyboard again, with a slight sad expression.

As Ice Queen sang, she started shooting ice rays from her hands, and crying while she was at it. She was being an absolute mess. Marshall Lee turned around, gaping, and shaking his head, back and forth.

_"Anybody! Grod, in the sky,_  
_Please tell me why!"_

"Stop acting like this!" Marshall Lee yelled at her, as he watched her closely. He moved towards her.

"Noo! Its just starting to get good!" she shrieked, still holding her hands up, which were sparking, like they were ready to shoot more ice rays. Which, did happen, as she started singing and shooting again, freezing Marshall Lee's ceiling.

"Princes' I command you, love me!"

Marshall Lee gaped, stepping forward slightly as she started shooting at the insturments, and around his house. He finally had enough, and tackled the old woman.

"Stop acting crazy!" he yelled in her face, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I just wanna be loved!" she cried, and pushed him, "Uh oh, I'm sorry I pushed you." she calmed down a bit.

Marshall Lee glared at her, sitting up slightly. He watched as she got up, and journeyed into his kitchen, banging her head against his fridge, "I'll just stay out of your way." she nodded, looking back Marshall Lee's way for a moment, before turning back to the fridge and climbing on top of it. "Again, I'm sorry I pushed you." she said, when Marshall Lee entered the kitchen.

Marshall Lee sighed loudly, and walked to the fridge, grabbing and apple out of it, before closing it again. He felt her long white hair, tickle him from above. He stopped, and looked up at her, "Huh?"

"Watchu got an apple?" she asked, blinking.

Marshall Lee groaned loudly, before sliding down the fridge, and letting the red apple roll away from him. It rolled, then hit the electro-keyboard, turing the recording on. He listened for a moment, before starting to sing;

_"You're so annoying, you pitiful, old woman._  
_I'd like to help you, but I don't know if I can._  
_I thought you were nuts,_  
_But you're really, really, really nuts_

_Every time I move eventually you'd find me,_  
_And start hanging around._  
_Just another lame excuse to see Me._  
_Man, it's getting me down..."_

Marshall Lee felt like crying, the old bat didn't know what showing her face to him meant. It hurt, really, really hurt. He could barley stand the word 'ice', in a conversation, let alone the actual thing in front of him. He couldn't lie; he was actually pretty glad to see her.

_"You know I'm actually glad to see you._  
_Maybe I'm the one who's..._  
_Nuts"_

"Hold on!" Ice Queen slid on the floor, causing Marshall Lee to jump up, and stand hastily across the room. The white woman tried to gather herself from the floor, as she plastered her eyes on him. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do you old bat!"

"Really?" she asked, easily, "Wow. Um, how about one of these?" she held her arms out.

Marshall Lee looked at her, and let his face soften. Man, did he really want to start bawling right then. He slowly threw his arms around the old lady, hugging her tightly, as if it'd be the last one he'd ever get. He started to pull away, and the Ice Queen tried to go in for a kiss. He quickly put his hand over her mouth, pushing her away, "Eugh! NOT like that! You don't remember anything do you...Simone!"

"What 'mone?"

"Why the hell do you come see me, if you don't even remember me?" he asked, "You don't even know who you are!"

"Yes I do!" she cried, happily, "I am a lyricist!" she pulled papers out of her hair, which fell to the floor, scattering around. "Its all here! On the page! On the page!" she was laughing, crazily.

"Huh?" Marshall Lee saw a paper fly in front of him, and grabbed it reading it. "This was you, Simone! Before the war!" he held up a picture of a woman, no later than her early thirties, late twenties.

Ice Queen looked at the picture, mumbling the words she was reading. Marshall Lee groaned, dropping the paper, and looking though the other pile. There, he found a picture of himself, that Simone had taken.

"Here!" he held it up, "You took this!" he nodded, "And you scribbled all over it!" he glared slightly, before it softened, as he looked at the words. He gaped.

"Are they good lyrics? Hold on!" she hobbled over to the drum set and started playing, "Okay go! Sing out brother!"

Marshall Lee blinked, running a hand through his hair.

_"Marshall Lee, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_  
_That must be so confusing for a little guy._  
_And I know you're going to need me here with you._  
_But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too._

"Ooh yeah, keep goin'!" Ice Queen smiled.

"Oh uh..." he scrambled through the papers, and continued;

_"This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,_  
_And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_  
_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_  
_When I don't remember you._

"Wow I wrote that? Hot stuff!" Ice Queen grinned.

"What?" Marshall Lee tried to sound outraged, but he couldn't bring his saddened voice to do so, "You don't remember what it means?" he shook his head around, he scrambled for another picture, finally allowing tears to flow from his eyes. "Look!"

The Ice Queen started to sing;

_"Marshall Lee, I can feel myself slipping away._  
_I can't remember what it made me say._  
_But I remember that I saw you frown._  
_I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown."_

Somewhere in the middle of the queens singing, Marshall Lee grabbed is bass, and started strumming along, looking desperately at the icy queen to remember. He joined in the singing;

_"Alive, but it's making me crazy._  
_And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_  
_Please forgive me for whatever I do,"_

Marshall Lee let a few more tears stream down his face, barley noticing.

"What is going on in there?!" Cake blinked.

"I have no idea..." Fionna shook her head, amazed.

_Little Marshall Lee sniffed a few times, barley knowing what was going on. He was so confused, and scared. He rubbed his arms, not baring to look around him, as he just stared at the ground, sniffling, trying to stop his crying. It wasn't good for boys to cry, and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Simone, he didn't care what mean things she had said to him before, he just wanted her to keep him safe._

_Simone watched the sniffling child for a moment, before turning around and going to a half-burning toy store, where she found some kind of stuffed toy, that was a shade pink-ish red. She grabbed it, and carefully walked back to Marshall Lee, bending down to his size, and wiping a few off his tears. She handed him the toy, with a small smile, as the little boy hugged it. Before he noticed, she walked away._

* * *

A/N: ahahahahahahahahaha im crying goodbye world.

i cant believe i just wrote this, my friend is calling me cray because its now five am.

Yes, I did watch the episode while I was writing this, no I didn't just remember everything omfg.

excuse any mistakes, again its like five am

Nice reviews please!


End file.
